A Growing Family
by AmberKyep
Summary: Takes place two years after Tony. You should read Tony first. The title gives enough away, I'm not telling you any more. Complete
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the much awaited sequel to **Tony **which was my first fanfic. I promised I would not write a sequel, but I could not resist. This one's going to be so cute too. And I'm going to have a sequel to this one too, I can tell. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed **Tony** and hoped for a sequel. The first chapter is dedicated to the real life Tony who goes to the camp I work at. He's a cutie pie and was the inspiration for this Tony.

* * *

"Tony," Sara called from the kitchen. She was in front of the stove flipping eggs for breakfast. She had long since gotten used to the idea of breakfast at 11:00 at night.

"Greg can you go get him," Sara asked, now setting the table. Greg smiled and went to Tony's bedroom. The little boy's bedroom had once been a den type room in Sara's apartment. But after Sara and he had gotten married last year and adopted Tony, the room had transformed. Blue paint covered the wall, as well as several pictures that Tony had drawn.

"Tony," Greg said when he walked in. Tony was sitting on the floor. He had a piece of paper in front of him and colored pencils were scattered around his small body. He was a brilliant artist and drew in vivid colors. His current project was a great flaming bird Greg assumed was a phoenix. Tony had been drawing a lot of mythical beats lately.

Tony made a soft noise indicating he had heard Greg. Even though Tony was now ten, he still spoke very little.

"Come on Tony. Breakfast," Greg said looking appreciatively at Tony's drawing. Tony put a red pencil down and stood up. He had done very little growing in two years and was still very small for his age.

Tony followed his father back to the kitchen where they sat down at the table. The door bell rang and Sara leapt to get it. Greg put large amounts of eggs on his plate as well as Tony's. Sara came back leading Lena. Lena was practically a member of the family. Her apartment was directly across the hall from Sara's. Half the stuff that Greg and Sara owned was in Lena's apartment, and the same was true for her.

Lena was Tony's declared teacher. Sara and Lena filled out the forms with the home schooling department and all that. Tony had expressed the fact that he really didn't want to go to a public school. Sara felt she would probably pressure him into it for 7th grade, but that was more then a year away. And Lena did a good job as a teacher. She and Tony had fun.

Lena always had breakfast with them before Greg and Sara left for work. Strangely enough, they didn't face any problems at work about getting married. Well nothing job threatening anyway. Originally there was a big mess with Grissom and Ecklie but it turned out okay. With the promise of keeping everything at work professional, they were allowed to stay on the same shift. But they almost never got cases together. Which didn't matter. True to their word, all contact at work was professional.

"Hey Tony," Lena said happily, like she did every morning. Lena was a very cheerful happy soul. She worked over the internet, and so could keep her own hours. She chose to keep the same hours as Sara. She loved Tony as much as Sara and Greg. She enjoyed teaching him. But she thought the little boy would be better off in school. In some aspects anyway.

"Remember Tony, we have to go visit the doctor today after I get home from work," Sara said. She had finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink.

"The doctor or the shrink," Tony asked. He used his flat, hollow voice that all three adult hated. Tony still had anointments with the shrink, mostly for adjustment reasons, shifting back into a family life.

"Not your doctor, my doctor," Sara said with a small smile. Instantly smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Greg, also done with breakfast, stood up. He walked over to her.

"Ah yes," he said, patting her stomach. "That doctor."

Sara fixed him with a mock angry glare. "Greg, my stomach is not fat. I will not be fat for another few month," Sara pointed out, getting laughed from both Greg and Lena.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait," He said, clear eagerness on his face. They had found out Sara was pregnant only a few weeks ago.

"I can," Sara said.

"Oooo, You're gonna be a mommy Sara," Lena said gleefully. Sara's face instantly hardened.

"I'm already a mommy," Sara said with a nod at Tony. She loved that little boy so much, and completely considered herself Tony's mother. The adoption was just documentation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lena said, her happiness deflating. She turned to Tony. "Tony, sweety, I'm sorry." She hugged the little boy apologetically.

Tony shrugged. "That's okay. I knew what you meant," He said simply. Tony was always so accepting and forgiving. Sara wondered how he had become so easy going. He was such a sweet kid who went through such an awful thing.

Sara and Greg cleared the dishes and Tony and Lena moved to the living room.

"Bye Tony," Sara said walking into the living room and kissing the little boy on the forehead. "I'll see you when we get home."

Tony nodded and smiled up at Sara. Greg ruffled the little boy's hair affectionately.

"See you buddy," he said.

"Bye Sara. Bye Greg," Tony said as they walked out the door. He never called them mom or dad. He had only ever called them Sara and Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:This chapter is dediacted to **remoob1513 **whoes read all my stories. Thank you sooooo much. And I have to totally agree with you about "Misunderstanding" I found it very confusing, and I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE IT. Honestly I have no ides how it ended up the way it did. But I know I'm doing my job when even I am surprised. And the same is true for this story. I have very little planned out and that's what I love best about writing it, or anything else.

* * *

"So Tony," Lena said. They had finished their lessons and were now waiting for Sara and Greg to come home. Tony had once again taken up his drawing of the phoenix. "Are you excited about getting a new sibling," Lena asked. She knew that Tony was smarter then any other ten year old and he would understand the word 'sibling'

"A little bit I guess," Tony said, still giving the majority of his attention to his drawing.

"You're lucky to have parents like Greg and Sara aren't you," Lena said. She was just encouraging the little boy to talk.

Tony put his pencil down with a snap and started straight at the paper like he could bore holes in it with his eyes. "They're not my parents," He said. His voice was low and soft. "I had a mom, I had a dad. Greg and Sara are not my parents," Tony said firmly.

"You miss your parents," Lena asked. She knew she was starting to sound like a shrink.

"I miss my mom," Tony said. He picked his pencil up and continued to draw. "I never really knew my dad. Until he kidnaped me and Sara," Tony said. His voice was flat and there was no emotion in it. Lena hated when he spoke like that.

"You know Sara and Greg love you very much," Lena said. Tony nodded.

"I know. I love them too," Tony said honestly.

Then the door opened. Tony turned and saw Sara and Greg walk in. Sara smiled and walked over to the little boy. She scooped him up off the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Ready guys," Greg asked. Both Lena and Tony nodded. Lena gathered up Tony's drawing pad and colored pencils, knowing he would want to draw.

Sara handed Tony to Greg, who gave the little boy a piggy back down the stairs and to the car. The four of them piled into the car and drove to the doctors office. When they got there, Tony and Lena were forced to stay in the waiting room.

Tony found a nice spot on the floor and continued the drawing of the phoenix. Lena read a book she had brought. A little boy walked over to tony. The boy was probably eight or nine.

"Hi," He said. Tony looked up briefly and nodded.

"Hi."

"Whatcha doing," the boy asked.

"I'm drawing," Tony said.

Lena was now interested in Tony's conversation and tried to listen carefully.

"What is that," the boy said pointing at Tony's drawing.

"It's a phoenix," Tony said simply. The little boy sat down next too Tony.

"What's a phoenix," The boy asked. He had a problem pronouncing the word.

"A phoenix is a bird from ancient Egypt. It would live for a long time and then burst into flames when it died. Then a red egg appeared in the ashes and the bird was reborn. It has an amazing song."

Lena could tell the little boy had no idea what Toy had said. But he nodded anyway. "My name's Kyle," he said happily.

"Okay," Tony said. Lena had to give him a lot of credit for putting up with this boy. She knew Tony really didn't do well with people. "My name is Tony," he said finally.

"I like that name," Kyle declared. Then a young woman came up to Lena and sat next to her. They were the only two people in the waiting room, so it was apparent that she was in charge of Tony.

"Are you his mother," the woman asked.

"Unrelated Aunt," Lena said with a smile. "His mother's getting checked out right now."

"I'm Kyle's sister," she said and Lena was glad. The woman couldn't have been much over 20. Way to young to have an eight or nine year old. "I have another brother too, 15, but he opted to stay home. I'm Valerie by the way. Valerie Carver."

Lena shook her hand. "Tony has a ... colored history," Lena said. She didn't want to go into details, that was Sara's choice. "Not the best with people."

Valerie nodded, then her eyes sparked. She rummaged through her purse, extracting a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down on the paper.

"Here," she said handing it to Lena. On the paper was written a phone number. "Call sometime, we'll set up a play date."

Lena nodded and looked over at Tony. He didn't look as uncomfortable anymore. He still wasn't talking much, but he had given a pencil to Kyle and flipped to a blank page in the drawing pad. A play date would do Tony some good.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so proud of myself right now. I was having such horriable writers block on this story. I'll bet some people are thrilled right now. So enjoy this new chapter, and I'll hurry to put up more.

* * *

"Everything okay," Lena asked when Sara and Greg came back to the waiting room. Sara nodded. Then she looked past Sara and saw Tony, who was now helping Kyle with his drawing.

"What happened," Sara whispered to Lena, a smile on her face.

Lena shrugged. "Kyle, the other boy, his doing, not Tony's. Tony just went along. Valerie, his older sister, suggested we set up a play date sometime," Lena told her.

"That would do Tony good," Greg said and Sara nodded in agreement.

"You...tell her anything," Sara said, still in a low voice. Lena shook her head.

"I figured, if it came to that, you should tell her," Lena said simply. Sara nodded in appreciation.

"Hey, Tony," Greg said, walking up to the little boy. Tony looked up from his drawing.

"Is that your dad," the little boy next to Tony asked. Tony didn't look at him, but kept his eyes on Greg.

"This is Greg," Tony said and didn't elaborate.. Tony started to gather up his colored pencils and drawing paper.

"Maybe we could play sometime," the little boy said, standing up also. Tony nodded.

"Okay," he said. Lena had come over and so had Valerie.

"We'll set it up," Lena said and Valerie nodded.

"Say good bye, Kyle," Valerie said to her little brother.

"Bye," Kyle said smiling happily. Tony nodded, but didn't smile.

Lena took all Tony's suff. from him and put it in her bag. Greg picked the boy up and swung him over his shoulders and carried Tony out piggy-back.

"Are we going to get food," He asked Sara and Lena when they exited the building.

"What do you want Tony," Sara asked, looking at the boy on Greg's back.

"Pizza," Tony said hopefully, actually smiling now. Sara smiled also and nodded.

"Okay. Pizza it is," Sara said.

Greg let out a cheer and started to run towards the car, Tony bouncing on his back. The little boy's laughter filled the mostly empty parking lot.

* * *

"What kind of pizza," Sara asked the others once they got into the pizza place and sat down.

"Mushrooms," Lena said quickly. Greg and Sara looked at Tony who nodded.

"Okay," Sara said, getting up to order.

"When are you going to put her on maternity leave," Lena asked Greg, checking to make sure Sara couldn't hear them.

Greg glanced nervously at the front of the restaurant where Sara was at the counter ordering a pizza. "A long time from now," Greg said.

"She's gonna kill you if you even suggest it," Lena said smiling.

"Which is why I'm not going to," Greg said. "Grissom or Ecklie will probably force her to stay home. But that won't be for a while."

"Too nervous," Lena teased.

"Oh yeah," Greg said. Lena and Greg both laughed.

When Sara came back, Tony, looking up at her with innocent eyes, said "Sara, what's maternity leave?"

Greg and Lena's eyes both widened as they stared at Tony. Tony flashed them both a mischievous grin.

"Where'd you hear that honey," Sara asked, glaring hard at both Greg and Lena.

"Lena," Tony replied smiling sweetly.

"You shouldn't be so conniving," Sara told the little boy, knowing full well what was going on. She was also confident that Tony would know the meaning of the word conniving.

"And you guys shouldn't talk about me without my presence," Sara continued looking at Lena and Greg, both of whom smiled sheepishly.

"Busted," Tony mouthed at Greg. Greg stuck his tongue out at the little boy.

Lena was grinning inside. Tony was actually starting to act like a normal, semi-sneaky child. She was thrilled and she was sure Greg and Sara were too.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay there's probably going to be 1 or 2 more chapters and then this story is ending. On the bright side...VERY bright side. I am going to write a sequle to this. Zap ahead another 5 years or so. You will figure out why, don't worry. I'm sure you all want to know what Tony's like as a teenager.

* * *

"Sara," Tony said on the way home.

"Yes," Sara said. She was in the passenger side seat and looked back at Tony.

"How long until the baby comes," he asked.

"Um...I'm not exactly sure. It's takes about 9 months all together. So maybe 7 months left," Sara answered. Tony nodded.

"December," Tony said. Sara nodded.

"Right about then," Sara answered.

"Christmas baby," Tony exclaimed, smiling.

"Wouldn't that be cool," Greg said happily, turning around to look at Tony.

"Eyes on the road," Lena snapped from the back seat.

"Sorry," Greg exclaimed, quickly facing front again. Sara and Tony laughed.

"Honestly Greg," Lena exclaimed. "You have a child and a pregnant woman in the car, you'd think you'd drive more carefully.

"Sorry," Greg repeated, sounding like a little kid who got in trouble. Lena shook her head and smiled.

"God, sometimes I wished I could stay mad at you longer," she muttered.

"Me too," Sara said.

"Hey," Greg exclaimed after a moment, realizing what they were saying.

* * *

"When are you going to tell, um...all the people at work," Lena asked later that night. The three adults were sitting in the kitchen, sipping soda. Tony had already been put to bed.

"When I'm a little further along," Sara said. "Like when I have a... fat stomach."

Greg grinned and hugged her. "You'll look very cute with a fat stomach," he told her. Sara laughed and hit him playfully on the head.

"They won't believe me unless there is...proof," Sara continued.

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "They'd be more likely to believe that Nick died his skin green and became a member of a murdering cult of vampires."

"Shut up," Sara said, hitting him playfully again.

"Really," Lena asked, looking at Greg. Greg nodded enthusiastically. Sara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh I'm going to have a problem keeping the secret," Greg said, rubbing his hands together, looking at Sara with an evil grin on his face.

"Greg, you tell anyone...just remember I am perfectly capable of hiding your body where no one will find it," Sara said.

"You wouldn't do that," Greg said looking at her with what Lena had deemed the "puppy-dog-look"

"No," Sara admitted. "But still..."

"I won't tell," Greg said sincerely.

* * *

About a week after the doctor's appointment, Valerie called Lena. Lena had forgotten to explain the sleep-during-the-day-awake-during-the-night thing that she, Tony, Greg and Sara all followed. So they would have to schedule their play date in the morning. Which actually wasn't much of a problem.

They decided to meet at the park, probably due to Kyle's coaxing. But Tony thought it was a good idea. Tony liked the parks himself, and was actually pretty happy at the prospect of a play date.

Sara was actually off of work that night, so she agreed to come with Lena.

Kyle was the first one they saw. He had been waiting by the swings and ran up to them with as much excitement as when they first met him. He was grinning widely and ushered Tony away to the jungle gym.

"Valerie," Lena said, "This is Sara, Tony's...um..." She wasn't quite sure how to put it and looked at Sara for the rest of the sentence.

"Mother," Sara stated. "Adoptive mother."

"Really," Valerie asked, an appreciative look on her face. Sara nodded.

They all walked and sat on the benches near the jungle gym, so they could keep an eye on the two boys.

"Good thing Greg isn't here," Lena said to Sara with a smile on her face. "He'd be enjoying himself quite a bit."

Lena turned to Valerie, wh had a confused look on her face. "Her husband," Lena said. "The spirit of a two year old trapped in an adults body."

"Yeah that's pretty much Greg," Sara agreed and all three of them laughed.

"How old is Kyle," Lena asked Valerie.

"He just turned eight," Valerie told them. "How old is Tony?"

"He's ten," Sara said. "Ten and small for his age."

"Yeah," Valerie agreed, looking at Tony swing across the monkey bars.

The adults talked when the boys played. Sara gave Valerie a brief overview of her work, mostly because the hours were odd. It seemed to amaze Valerie that Tony kept the same hours as Sara and Lena was home schooling him. Sara stayed away from Tony's past and Valerie didn't ask. After a while, Kyle came running up to Valerie.

"Valerie," he said. "Tony says it's almost his bed time." The little boy sounded shocked, like he was looking to his sister to tell him that his new friend wasn't really this weird.

"Yeah Kyle. Tony and his family are awake most of the night and asleep most of the day," Valerie told her brother.

"Wow," Kyle said, his mouth open in an "O" of surprise. Lena looked at the little boy and smiled.

"We're vampires," Lena said. Kyle looked like he almost believed her.

Kyle looked from Lena to his sister and back again. "But I thought vampires couldn't come out in the day," he said, but he sounded unsure of himself.

Lena laughed. "We're not vampires sweety," she said, rubbing the top of the little boy's head. "Don't worry."

Kyle still looked like he wasn't quite sure what to believe, but with Tony's coaxing he returned to the jungle gym.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, this is the end. Oh so sad. But fear not, I will make another sequle. I'm gonna hope ahead 5 years. Imagian Tony at age 15. Okay, so enjoy the last chapter.

I send special thanks and hugs and kisses to the following people:**remoob1513**, **Gregsgirl4ever/sarandgreg4ever**, **ObessedTWFan **I love you all:DDDD Enjoy!

* * *

Sara and Lena had fun looking through heath food books and such, looking up foods and meals that would be good for her. Sara actually didn't get as sick as she thought she would, but there were still days she had to stay home sick. Lena made a big joke about how Sara was experiencing "morning sickness" at 10 o'clock at night.

Sara was really grateful to have Lena, who lessened her anxiety about everything. Lena had 5 older siblings, all girls. All had had at least two children and Lena had been there for all of them. So as far as Sara was concerned, Lena was the next best thing to a doctor. And up until she was actually giving birth, Sara would take Lena over the doctor any day. Lena made her laugh and smile no matter what.

Lena didn't bother pressing Sara about telling her co-workers at the lab. And Sara was putting it off. But she found her self not gaining enough weight for it to attributed to anything more then semi-casual weight gain. It worried Sara at first, but Lena and the doctor both assured her that it was normal, especially with her first child.

Sara had also started wearing loser clothes then normal, something else nobody (nobody at the lab anyway) seemed to take notice of. She was actually surprised nobody at the lab was putting two and two together.

When she was entering the fifth month of her pregnancy, Sara was actually starting to show, and her weight gain could no longer be attributed to other causes. She had yet another doctor appointment the day before she had resolved to tell the rest of the lab.

Lena and Tony, as expected , were in the waiting room. When Sara and Greg came out, Greg was grinning like a fool. Sara looked like she was in a state of numb shock.

"What," Lena demanded. She looked at Greg, because she didn't think Sara would tell her right now.

Greg looked at Sara, before speaking. Then he said one word. "Twins"

Lena's mouth opened in amazement. "Your kidding," she breathed.

Greg shook his head, still grinning and Sara became unfrozen enough to speak. "Nope. I'm having two babies."

"You know what this means," Greg said happily.

"What," Lena said, just to humor him.

"I get to name one of the babies," Greg said. Lena laughed softly.

"I wouldn't count on it," she told him.

Tony wrapped his arms around Sara, who picked the little boy up, mostly on reflex.

"Two babies," he said and Sara nodded.

* * *

They were going to tell Grissom first, simply because he was their boss, and Sara resolved to tell him herself. Greg sulked for a moment and then agreed.

"Grissom," Sara said knocking on his office door.

"Yes," he said looking up from his papers at them. Sara looked at Greg before turning back to their boss.

She decided to just come out with the truth. "I'm pregnant," she said, smiling, just like that.

Grissom looked at her, as if trying to decide weather or not she was speaking the truth. Greg seemed to sense this and spoke up.

"It's true. I know. I had to hold her hair back when she puked," He stated confidently. Sara was very close to punching him.

"Okay," Grissom said. "How far along?"

"Five months, about," Sara said. Grissom nodded again and Sara could tell what he was thinking.

"Oh please don't confine me to the lab," she pleaded.

"Yeah," Greg said, grinning. "She'll go crazy. And then she'll kill me. I value my life Grissom."

This time Sara really did punch him. Greg flinched and held the arm Sara had punched.

"You know, you'll have to go on...maternity leave eventually," Grissom pointed out. Sara scowled and folder her arms.

"But not for a while," she stated.

"Are you going to tell the others," he asked and Sara nodded.

"I'll call a meeting for both the night and swing shifts. It'll make rounding them up easier," he said. Sara nodded and thanked him. Both she and Greg went to the conference room to wait for the others.

Catherine, Warrick and Nick, being in the building already, were the first to get there. Sophia and the new recruit that went between the night and swing shifts arrived shortly after.

The new recruit, despite the way most of the CSIs referred to him, was not that new. He had been working in the building for just over a year and was good at what he did. His name was Eddie and he frequently floated between the swing and night shift and sometimes days, just working whatever case needed extra help.

They also waited for Mia, because she and Sara turned into real friends.

"Are you running the meeting because Grissom's afraid of facing us all or something," Nick asked. Greg shook his head but didn't say anything.

"It's not really a meeting," Sara said. She tried to figure out the best way to tell her co-workers the news and eventually decided on the same tactic she used with Grissom.

"I'm pregnant," she said, loud enough for the whole room to hear. There was a moment of silence and then laughter. Actual laughter.

"Sure," Warrick said. "Nick died his skin green and joined a murdering cult of vampires."

"Told you," Greg whispered to Sara.

"Nice joke Sara," Nick said.

"Is the idea of me having a child really that farfetched," Sara exclaimed. and Greg nodded. She sighed loudly and stood up. She gathered the back of her shirt up, reveling her stomach which was quite a bit bigger then normal.

"I wouldn't joke about this," she said. Her eyes were blazing and she was normal, fierce, fiery Sara again. Normal Sara with two babies inside her.

"You're not kidding," Mia asked. Greg and Sara both shook their heads.

There was a collective intake of breath and some whistlers of amazement.

"How far along are you Sara," Catherine asked.

"About 5 months," Sara told her.

"Wow...Sara's having a baby," Nick said.

"Um..." Sara said. And everybody was looking at her again. "Two babies actually. I'm having twins."

She was sure, that if it was possible, all their jaws would've hit the ground with loud thuds.


End file.
